


Valentine's Day

by potions



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potions/pseuds/potions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"At least I got someone to take out, unlike some people I know!" Bob pointed directly at Frank before folding his arms over his chest.</p><p>"I have a date for Valentine's day!" Frank stated, almost immediately regretting what he'd said as soon as the words left his mouth.<br/> </p><p>In which Frank's plans to confess to his crush don't work out the way he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you very much for giving this a chance! 
> 
> i don't plan for this to be over four chapters, but plans might change.
> 
> i hope you enjoy it

Today marked Frank's second year working here. Two years of working in the same office complex today. Two years of living in his first floor apartment with a squeaky doorknob. Two years of what was supposed to be his perfect adult life.  
  
Today also marked two years of never talking to his cute co-worker who worked four cubicles down from him.  
  
Frank had noticed him the first day he'd started his job. The guy looked so experienced, so he automatically assumed he had been working here for a long time. He learned his name was Gerard Way, and that he had been working for five months before Frank had been hired. He wanted to know so much more about this dark-haired mystery man that always drank his coffee black.  
He never did, though. Never had he worked up the courage to even speak to Gerard, though he'd worked up quite a lot of feelings for him.  
It wasn't just because he was attractive, no. That certainly contributed to it, but, Frank had listened in to enough conversations and observed him at work enough to learn quite a bit about the man. He learned that he listened to similar music as Frank, and he learned that he had a brother. He also found out that he liked comics and was an artist. They also went down to get coffee around the same time, too.  
Frank knew enough about Gerard to call him his friend, but Gerard probably knew close to nothing about Frank. They'd only made eye contact once or twice, and it was likely that Gerard didn't even know his name.  
  
It was ridiculous, it was creepy, and it was just plain depressing. Frank was infatuated with the pretty guy that came into the office every morning, and he couldn't help but think about what life would be like if Gerard actually acknowledged his existence.  
  
Valentines day was in exactly six days, and Frank had decided that would be the day he was going to confess to his co-worker. He spent Sunday night practicing love declarations in the mirror and writing various letters to Gerard, all of which he crumpled up and threw into the garbage. It was a lot harder than he initially thought, trying to talk to someone you've loved for two years when they hardly even noticed your existence.  
His planning and practicing went on late into the night and only ended when the sun was up and it was time to leave for work.  
  
Even though he lost a night of sleep, Frank had planned everything out just right. Nothing was going to get in the way of him confessing. Not even his own nerves.  
  
\-------  
  
 Frank pressed the button on the copy machine and yawned loudly, looking around the room with a bored expression. Just when he thought that he was maybe going to be left alone long enough to take a quick nap, Bob walked into the room.  
  
 "'Morning, Iero." He greeted, walking over to the copy machine and leaning against the wall beside it, "You look like shit." Bob snickered and looked the other over once. Frank's hair was a mess and he didn't even bother to tuck in his shirt or tie his tie correctly. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts about the upcoming holiday to pay attention to his appearance.  
  
"Shut up. I was busy last night and I'm tired." Frank couldn't even bother with sarcasm today. He watched the machine scan and print off new copies of one paper over and over while Bob talked to him. In all honesty, he wasn't listening to a word the man was saying.  
  
"What the hell were you doing that made you look like this?" Bob questioned, shaking his head and motioning at his tie, "If Lindsey sees you, she ain't gonna be happy." He lowered his voice at the mention of their boss.  
  
"Do you think I care at all?" Frank's tone of voice was desperate as he tried to get Bob to shut up about his appearance, "Before you can reply, the answer is no. I don't care. I don't give a shit, Bob." He snapped, pulling the stack of documents out of the machine and onto the counter. Frank pulled the master copy out as well, setting it on top of the rest of the papers.  
  
"Someone's pissy today." Bob rolled his eyes and popped his knuckles as Frank turned to face him, "I was just trying to help." He put a hand over his chest and turned away dramatically, trying to look as offended as possible. It wasn't really working.  
"Anyway, dude, you know how Valentine's is coming up?" Bob quirked a brow at Frank.  
  
Bob had a generally annoying presence at all times, but right now, he was being particularly obnoxious. "Yeah, yeah. You're going to take Samantha out like you do every year. Boring." Frank rolled his eyes at Bob's stunned expression.  
  
"You got me, dude." He admitted, holding his hands up, "At least I got someone to take out, unlike some people I know!" Bob pointed directly at Frank before folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"I have a date for Valentine's Day!" Frank stated, almost immediately regretting what he'd said as soon as the words left his mouth. Frank didn't have anyone. Frank was lying. Bob was going to try and get information about his fake date. Frank gathered up the copied papers and turned around, shuffling quickly out of the room before the other man could ask him anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank hadn't left his cubicle all day since the incident with Bob. He was too afraid that he would try and get information about his non-existent date. Staying in here meant he missed out on possibly seeing Gerard, which didn't make his day any better. The man moved his mouse to wake his computer from sleep mode to open his e-mail. Perhaps he could message somebody in the office so he wasn't so bored.  
  
As soon as he pulled up the program, he felt his mood drop to a new low. He had a message from Bob.  
  
**_From_ : Bryar, R.**  
**_To_ : Iero, F.**  
**_Subject_ : Hey**  
  
**i am having a Valentine's Day party you have to come and bring your hot date. FREE SNACKS AND DRINKS IF YOU COME!!!!!!!!**  
**its on the 14th**

  
He felt sick to his stomach, but not because of the awkward grammar. Bob was having a party and expected his stupid fake date to be there. Frank couldn't even talk to people he found attractive. How the hell was he supposed to find someone to accompany him to the stupid party? He held his head in his hands for a few moments before coming to a conclusion to get help from someone he trusted.  
  
He got up from his desk abruptly, glancing around his cubicle one last time to see if he had any work that he needed to finish. Luckily, today had been pretty slow and he didn't have much to do.  
Frank set off down the many rows of cubicles to Lindsey's office. She was the only person he could talk to about something like this.  
  
\----  
  
 He knocked on her door and waited a moment before opening it. Lindsey immediately glanced up from her computer and smiled wide, her white teeth were a contrast between her red lips.  
  
"Frank! What's up?" She greeted happily, motioning for her employee to sit down. Frank shook his head, pacing back and forth instead. Lindsey gave him a questioning look and leaned forward, letting her elbows rest on her desk, "Uh oh. Spill the beans." She looked genuinely worried for him, and Frank appreciated that.  
  
"Lindsey, I need you to give me overtime on Valentine's Day," Frank said suddenly, stopping his pacing to look at her.  
  
The woman adjusted one of her pigtails and quirked a brow, "Overtime? I don't think I have any work to give you for overtime, honestly." She said, clearing her throat.  
"What's this about, Frank? You don't just come in and ask for overtime because you love it."  
  
"I lied to Bob and told him I have a date for Valentine's Day." Frank put a hand on his forehead and groaned, "Of course, Bob is throwing a party the year that I lie to him. He wants me to be there with my stupid date. I don't even have a real date!" He muttered frantically, plopping down in the chair, "He's going to find out I lied." Frank whined, looking angry.  
  
Lindsey had picked up a pen and was chewing on the end of it, looking as though she was deep in thought. She hummed quietly and let go of the pen, letting it drop with a clatter on the surface of her desk.  
"If I can't give you overtime...you could always try to get someone to go with you and play along. Like, a fake date." She said, letting her gaze drift over to her computer screen. She held up a finger and began to scroll through something Frank was unable to see, "I even have this one guy who I know would be willing to be your fake date." She said with a smile as she peered over the monitor at him.  
  
"You know somebody? What's the name?" He scratched his head, hoping that it wasn't going to be some sort of weird con artist. Frank was on the edge of his seat as hundreds of possibilities went through his mind.  
  
"He works here, actually! You might know him. His name is Gerard Way." She said, turning back to her computer, "You should talk to him. He's a really nice guy, he'll probably help you." Lindsey remarked, picking up the pen she had dropped and clicking it.  
  
"Ger...Gerard?" Frank could hardly believe what he was hearing. Lindsey suggested he go talk to Gerard Arthur Way about being his fake date to the party? This had to be a dream. A bad dream. A nightmare. How the hell was he supposed to use his confession plan now? Things had gotten way more elaborate than he had ever wanted.  
  
"You just gonna sit there with your mouth hanging open? Go on, get out of here." She commented playfully, tapping away at her keyboard and becoming absorbed in whatever she had been doing before Frank had come in.  
  
The man got up and walked towards the door, thanking her profusely for everything she'd done before he left. Lindsey was really a valuable friend to have since she had a solution for almost everything.  
Although, her solution wasn't likely to work this time. He was physically incapable of talking to Gerard without clamming up and likely doing something dumb. Frank was already getting stressed out just by thinking about it.  
  
He had to make a choice. It was either talk to Gerard or show up to Bob's party without a date and admit his lie. There wasn't much of a way out.  
  
He stared up at the clock that hung on the wall right above the fake plant in the center of the office and exhaled, glad to see that it was only three minutes to five. Three minutes to getting in his car and driving home to order vegan pizza and sleep to take his mind off of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school is out so i guess i have a lot more time to write
> 
> i apologize for any errors in this i started writing at 12 am and im a little tired
> 
> this is the second chapter of this kinda lame fic but i hope you liked it


	3. Chapter 3

It was the middle of the week now, so time was running out to make his move. The party was quickly approaching.  
  
_You can do it, Frank. You've been waiting two years for this moment._  
Frank thought to himself, balling his free hand into a fist as he clenched his cup of coffee in the other. Gerard was directly across from him, leaning against a file cabinet with a blank look on his face. He wasn't busy, so this was the perfect opportunity for Frank to talk to him. If he missed this chance, he didn't know when he'd be able to do it again.  
  
He thought about getting Gerard coffee as an icebreaker, but he realized that it would have been strange if he knew exactly how he liked it. So, Frank ended up walking towards him with no ideas on how to start a conversation. He mentally punched himself for going in so blindly.  
  
"Hi," Frank whispered, hoping that Gerard heard him so he wouldn't have to repeat himself. Sadly, it seemed as though the dark-haired man had hardly even noticed that someone was standing beside him. It looked like Gerard was staring at something, but Frank was unable to tell what it was.  
  
"Hey." He raised his voice somewhat, but he still got no response from Gerard. The man simply blinked, not tearing his gaze away from whatever it was he was watching. Obviously, trying to speak wasn't working. Frank glanced around helplessly as he looked for something to get the other's attention that didn't require any talking.  
  
He lifted his cup of watery coffee closer to his face and he smiled slightly, hatching a plan that would surely get his attention. He sipped his drink, which was room temperature now. It didn't taste very good anymore and he didn't want to finish it.  
  
Frank shifted closer to Gerard and cleared his throat, tossing the lukewarm liquid all over the taller man's white shirt. He let the styrofoam cup drop onto the rug to make sure it looked like an accident. He felt his heart race when Gerard yelped.  
  
"Whoa!" Gerard exclaimed, turning himself around to face a rather uncomfortable looking Frank, "Uh, you dropped your coffee." He stated, glancing down at himself and then the cup on the ground. When he caught sight of his clothes, he looked rather defeated.  
  
"Oh, shit! My bad...I'm so sorry." Frank scratched the back of his neck and pointed at Gerard's shirt, which he was holding out away from his body as much as he could. "I got um...a stain on your shirt. That looks bad." He mumbled, leaning down to pick up the cup from the royal blue carpet that now had a brown wet spot on it. Oops.  
  
"It's fine. I have a bleach pen at home anyway." Gerard said softly, staring down at his white shirt as if it had just insulted him. It was obvious that the stain was much too large for a bleach pen to cover. He smiled gently at Frank and folded his hands as the two stood in silence for a long while.  
  
"Can I make it up to you?" Frank questioned, trying to break the silence. He wasn't about to let the first conversation he'd ever had with Gerard end right here. "I ruined that shirt, I think I owe you."  
  
Gerard shrugged, "Nah, you don't need to do anything. It's just a white shirt. I probably have a hundred more at home. Thanks, though." He pushed some of his long black hair behind his ear and Frank felt like he was going to pass out. Gerard was even more attractive up close.  
  
The taller one looked like he was about to try and leave, and Frank couldn't have that. He had to get him to stay so he could confront him about the party.  
"I needed to ask you something," He began, reaching out to lightly touch his coworker's arm so he wouldn't walk off, "Can uh, we go somewhere quieter?" Frank really hoped that he didn't sound creepy. He just didn't want everyone in the office to hear how he needed a fake date to the party.  
  
In all honesty, he wished that he could take Gerard as his real date. It was certain that the other wouldn't be on board with that, though.  
  
"Ah, sure." Gerard smiled at Frank as the two of them walked together down through the office as he tried to find a private enough place to talk about this. Frank grunted and shook his head, not being able to find anywhere that was sufficiently hidden. He didn't want Bob or one of his weird friends hearing anything about this.  
"Do you wanna just try the elevator? We can go down and get coffee or something." He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Frank grinned, feeling delighted. Gerard himself had suggested that they spend time together, "That sounds good." He said, trying to keep his voice from showing too much excitement. He just had to pretend he wasn't internally cheering. So, the two of them headed for the elevator. Luckily, when they got in, nobody else came with. It was just them.  
  
Frank pressed the button to take them to the first floor and turned to look at Gerard, who seemed to have a permanent smile on his face. Frank didn't see him looking this cheerful often, but it was definitely a pleasant sight to see. A smile really suited him well.  
"Hey, Gerard..." Frank stopped himself suddenly when he realized his mistake. God, now he was gonna look really weird! How was he supposed to make an excuse for knowing his name,  
"Um, like, uh...I learned your name one time.."  
  
"It's fine, Frank." The taller man chuckled and the elevator made a dinging noise to signal that they were at the first floor. Gerard knew his name too? Wow, this wasn't going as badly as he'd initially expected.  
They exited the elevator together and looked around at the small office cafeteria. It really wasn't that nice, but it was the best place to go during break. It was either here or the lounge room with the broken coffee maker.  
  
The duo walked up towards the counter, where a man with curly hair was standing. Frank had gotten rather familiar with the guy from two years of coming down to get coffee and a muffin for breakfast almost every day.  
  
"Hey, Frank! Didn't you come down here just like ten minutes ago?" The curly-haired one asked, a small smile on his face.  
  
"I did, Ray. I sorta lost my coffee." He motioned at the taller man who's shirt was almost dry now.  
  
Ray looked Gerard over once and started laughing, nodding his head, "You look like you had an exciting morning." He said, "Anyway, what can I get you guys?"  
  
"Black coffee with three sugars for me, please." Gerard said, smiling politely at Ray.  
  
"The usual with soy milk." Frank added, shoving his hands in the pockets of his slacks. He felt kind of like a dad.  
  
"That's all you guys want?" Ray asked, and the two nodded. He tapped the buttons on the register and brought up their total, "That'll be three bucks even." Frank watched Gerard hand the money over to Ray and sighed, feeling kind of like an asshole. He ruined his shirt, the least he could do was pay for some coffee.  
The two waited patiently beside the counter until Ray was done and then took their cups and went to take a seat in the far corner of the cafeteria.  
  
\----  
  
"So, what did you want to ask me?" Gerard asked, tilting his head to the side and taking a sip of his coffee. He cringed as he swallowed the first sip, but then proceeded to take a rather large gulp. Frank assumed he was the kind of person who didn't drink black coffee because it was good, but more just because he needed the buzz.  
  
Frank suddenly felt very nervous. He wasn't ready to ask about the party yet. What if it offended Gerard? He cleared his throat and took a sip of his own beverage, "How did you know my name?" He asked from over his cup of coffee. He saw Gerard smile and in turn, he smiled too.  
  
"I was interested in learning about the guy who stared at me during lunch break." He said casually, chuckling quietly. He tilted his head and sipped his coffee again, swallowing any disgusted expressions down with his drink.  
"Was that really all you wanted to ask?" He questioned.  
  
Frank debated on telling the truth, but instead, he came up with another question.  
"I also wanted to know if I could have your number?" He hid behind his cup once again, needing a barrier between him and the other to keep things from feeling awkward.  
  
"Sure." Gerard smiled and nodded, motioning for Frank to hold his hand out, "Do you mind if I write it on your arm?" He asked, pulling a pen from his pocket and clicking it.  
  
"Nope." Frank said as he watched Gerard scribble the numbers down on his skin. His handwriting was beautiful and his hand was so warm. Frank felt like he was going to pass out, in all honesty. As soon as the other was finished writing on him, he checked the number and grinned. Things couldn't get better than this.  
 At the same time, though, this made him even more reluctant to mention the party. It could potentially fuck up everything.  
  
"What are your hobbies, Frank?" Gerard asked casually, crossing his legs and leaning over the table. It seemed as though he had downed most of his coffee already. Frank had barely even gotten halfway through his own. He was a bit too nervous to drink.  
  
"I like playing guitar and reading comics? Watching TV is also cool. Does that even count as a hobby?" He snorted and rubbed the back of his neck as he thought about what he'd said. His hobbies weren't very adult. They sounded more like things teenagers would do after school. He was only twenty-one, though. He wasn't some old fart.  
  
"You like comics? I literally love comics!" Gerard leaned forward and took another gulp of his coffee. It seemed like he was getting ready to go off into a big long lecture on the history of comic books. Frank wouldn't mind that one bit. He could sit and listen to Gerard talk for hours. He'd been into this guy for two years.  
"I write them. I mean, none of them have been published yet, but y' know." Gerard smiled sheepishly, "They're still in the draft stages."  
  
They spent the rest of their break chatting about comics, gossiping about coworkers and enthusing about music. Frank found it surprising that they had so much in common. He didn't know how laidback Gerard could be. He'd never seen him outside of the sterility of the office. Now that he had, he was even more interested in the man who worked four cubicles down from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well here's chapter three  
> i'm having fun writing this


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the final chapter! thank you so much for reading all the way through!

Over the course of three days, Gerard and Frank's friendship had blossomed into something quite incredible. They never seemed to run out of things to talk about on the phone at night and they spent every second of their breaks at work together.  
  
Gerard had also given him a gift, which was a beautiful drawing of Frank. Every detail was pretty much accurate, right down to the fact that his tie was always just slightly crooked. Frank had hung it up on his wall as soon as he had gotten home that day. He felt like a lovestruck teenager, but he didn't give a shit. It felt great.  
  
Frank had never felt happier in these last two years than he had in these past days. He had a reason to get up out of bed in the morning or stay awake in the afternoon. The reason happened to be the man he'd had a crush on for such a long time. It was like some sort of wild fantasy had come true. It was as if he was in a storybook.  
  
Everything was going well until Frank got a text message from Bob early on Saturday morning. The four word message brought him back to reality extremely quickly.  
  
 _don't 4get my party_   
**[9:20 AM]**  
  
Bob was throwing a Valentine's Day party that Frank was expected to attend with a date. Frank had talked to Gerard in the first place to get a date to the party, but he'd forgotten all about that. He'd become solely focused on their growing friendship instead of his biggest problem right now. He had to do something about his dateless dilemma. Now that he and Gerard were just hitting it off, he couldn't ask him to be his fake date. It might offend him. The last thing Frank wanted to do right now was ruin his newly built relationship his crush.  
  
For hours afterwards, Frank walked around his house in deep thought as he attempted to think up anything at this point to get him out of the party. He could intentionally wound himself and call an ambulance. That way, he could spend Valentine's Day in the hospital far away from any party.  
That idea didn't seem very appealing.   
  
Other than that, he had no creative ideas. Frank had simply considered just fessing up and spending yet another Valentine's day alone with a bowl of lukewarm soup in front of the television. It didn't sound like the most pleasant thing in the world, but it wasn't like he hadn't done that exact thing before for many years now.  
  
Suddenly, Frank felt rather upset with himself and everything around him. He trudged back to his sofa, which he collapsed onto as soon as he got close enough to it. Television and lukewarm soup sounded really comforting right about now. He grunted and pressed his face against the arm of the couch as he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He didn't care what was on, he just needed to distract himself from the fact that he was a lonely loser.  
  
\----  
  
It was four o' clock in the afternoon when his phone rang, causing him to spill a spoonful of soup on himself. He scowled and grabbed his cell, tapping the green button to answer the call and holding it to his ear.  
  
"Frank, you know how Bob from the office is hosting a party tonight?" Gerard's voice sounded a bit shaky.  
  
"Yeah." He looked down at his stained white shirt with a frown. Why did Gerard have to bring it up? He was trying his best to forget about it.  
  
"Well, I'd really like to take you, like, I'd like you to come with me." He sounded a bit nervous.   
  
Frank twirled the spoon in his hands, his eyes widening. Did Gerard just ask him to be his date? He dropped the spoon on the ground and cleared his throat, "You're joking, right?"  
  
"I swear I'm not." Gerard said, his voice now sounding a lot firmer, "Frank Iero, will you be my date to the party?"   
  
Frank started to laugh, "I've been trying to ask you to come with me since the first day we talked!" His life had literally become a series of coincidences recently. He most certainly wasn't complaining, though.  
  
"Is that a yes or a no?" Gerard was laughing as well.  
  
"It's a yes. Duh. I've liked you since forever." Frank smiled and got up off the couch.   
  
"Me too. Give me your address so I can come get you." Gerard said   
  
\----   
  
Frank wasn't dressed fancy at all. He'd just put on his favorite hoodie and jeans. He felt a lot younger in this outfit. It had been such a long time since he had worn something other than work clothes.  
  
He grabbed his phone and opened his messaging app, typing out a reply to the text Bob had sent him earlier in the day.   
  
we're gonna be there soon. he's picking me up   
**[4:40 PM]**   
  
He couldn't wait to shove the fact that he had a date in Bob's smug face. He couldn't wait to show everyone that he had a date. They were all going to be so jealous.   
Suddenly, his doorbell rang and Frank was racing to the door to meet Gerard. He shoved his phone in the back pocket of his jeans and opened the door.   
  
Gerard looked beautiful, in casual clothing that was tight and showed off the best aspects of his body. Frank had only seen the other in work clothes, and those pretty much hid all individuality in body types. He'd never gotten to see him like this before.  
  
When he looked at Gerard's face, he noticed that he was also looking at Frank, taking in his appearance as well. It was probably surprising to see his coworker dressed like this. Finally, the two made eye contact.   
  
"Hey, Frank." Gerard smiled and held his hand out, which Frank took willingly. He stepped outside of his apartment, closing and not bothering to lock the door behind him. The two then walked down the sidewalk hand in hand to Gerard's car.   
  
\----  
  
"I feel so lucky," Gerard said quietly as they approached Bob's house, "I can't believe I got someone as nice as you as my date." He and Frank were holding hands once again.   
  
"Nah, I'm the lucky one. You're literally the prettiest, coolest guy in the office." Frank looked up at him and headbutted Gerard's shoulder lightly, making him laugh as they opened the door and let themselves inside.   
  
The party wasn't anything wild, since it was mostly just a bunch of people from work. Music was playing and there were quite a few red party cups sitting on various objects in Bob's house.   
  
Lindsey was suddenly standing in front of them, grinning and clapping her hands, "I did it!" She exclaimed, pointing at their hands. "I knew you had a thing for each other! Boom! Lindsey called it!" She pumped her fist in the air and cheered, gathering up the two boys in a hug.  
  
Lindsey was gone as quickly as she came, off to go and chat with some girl who was sitting on Bob's torn up couch. Frank shook his head with a smile and looked up at Gerard, who looked pretty flustered.  
  
"Everyone already knows we're into each other. Stop looking so embarrassed." Frank rolled his eyes and beamed, pulling Gerard along into the kitchen where he could hear Bob boasting about something.  
  
"Hey, Bob!" Frank called proudly, motioning at the one beside him, "This is my date, Gerard." He snickered at the look on Bob's face. It was clear he wasn't expecting Frank to even show up.   
  
"Nice job, Iero." He replied, nodding at Gerard, "I thought you were lyin'." He tilted his head back and laughed loudly, causing some slightly tipsy people around him to start laughing as well. There was a loud crashing noise from the living room, and he and a group of people wandered out to see what it was. Only Gerard and Frank were left in the tiny, cramped kitchen.   
  
Frank spun around to face Gerard.  
The dark haired man was looking at Frank with what seemed to be an expression of adoration. He laced his fingers with Frank's and pulled him in as close as he could.   
  
"Hey, remember when I said you didn't need to do anything in return for that shirt?" Gerard asked, his cheeks turning a light red.   
  
"Uh huh." Frank tilted his head to the side, looking rather confused. Why was he bringing that up at the party?  
  
"The stain didn't come out, and I can think of something I'd like as compensation." He chuckled and let go of Frank's hands in order to wrap his arms around the other and pull him in just a bit closer.  
  
"What's that?" Frank let his hands rest of Gerard's hips as they swayed together casually to the beat of the music coming from the radio on the counter.   
  
"A kiss." Gerard said, glancing off to the side for just a moment.  
  
Without another word, Gerard leaned in, pressing their lips together ever so gently. Frank's eyes fell shut as he just stood there, getting lost in the feeling of finally being able to kiss someone who had been so unattainable for two years. This had to be the greatest moment of his life.   
  
When they pulled back, they were both grinning like idiots.   
  
"Hey, Frankie, do you...maybe want to stay the night at my place?" Gerard quirked a brow and blushed, drumming his fingers against Frank's back lightly.   
  
"Hell yeah!" Frank replied, tilting his head to the side and pressing a kiss to Gerard's cheek.  
  
Yeah, this was undoubtedly the greatest week of Frank's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( by the way, i haven't abandoned my other fic, i just haven't been in the mood to write it lately. now that i have finished this, ill probably get back to it. ))


End file.
